Deacon Sharpe and Quinn Fuller
Deacon Sharpe and Quinn Fuller '' are ''fictional characters and a couple on CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Deacon is portrayed by Sean Kanan and Quinn is portrayed by Rena Sofer. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "DeQuinn." Storylines Quinn Fuller had just been fired from her job at Forrester Creations. Quinn entered a bar and started drinking. Deacon Sharpe sat next to her and started talking to her. Quinn explained she had a terrible day. She lost her job, son and life. Quinn later mentioned that her son, Wyatt Spencer, is in love with a girl which she later mentions as Hope Logan. Quinn saw his face and asked if he knew her. Deacon said" Know her? Honey, I'm her daddy". Quinn was shocked to hear this. Deacon lets Quinn know that he talked to Hope and Ridge is still alive. Quinn was happy and relieved. Quinn and Deacon talked about Hope, Liam and Wyatt. Deacon got a text from Quinn to come over to Quinn Artisan Jeweller's Penthouse. Quinn asked if he has heard of Wyatt for Hope in which he said he has. Quinn plans for her and Deacon to get Wyatt and Hope together again. Deacon needed something in exchange and told her he needed a place to stay. He asked to stay there and Quinn allowed him to stay in the penthouse. Deacon told her he can see what he could do. Hope had told Brooke and Liam that Deacon paid her a visit. Deacon asked Hope if she was over Wyatt while Hope stalled the situation. He told her she didn't answer the question. Deacon came by Deacon's and talked about Wyatt's situation over a few drinks. Quinn stabbed Liam with his sword and says "Live by the sword, die by the sword". Liam saw this as a threat, Quinn came by Liam's at night and scared him while he took a flashlight and looked out the window and saw Quinn's face. Liam was shocked and tripped spraining his ankle. Liam told this to Hope who told Wyatt. Hope came over to the penthouse and questioned Quinn while Deacon eavesdropped unseen. Quinn lied to Hope and went to Liam's again. Quinn kicked him and told him she'll kill Hope to before she sees him with you. Liam and Hope told Wyatt who talked to Quinn. Later, Quinn made a sword and finally let Deacon see. Quinn left as Wyatt came. Deacon informed Wyatt about Quinn. Wyatt left while Quinn was threatening to kill Liam with the sword. Wyatt arrived just in time to push Quinn out of the way and save Liam.Wyatt told her she's done and Quinn teared and left. Wyatt thought about contacting the police but Liam told her to let her go. Wyatt, Liam, and Hope told Bill and Brooke about this and Wyatt got a phone call. A doctor said that his mother checked herself in to the mental care facility last night and she's getting help. She told him Quinn still loves him and will reach out to him when she gets better. They were all happy for Quinn. Quinn texted Wyatt and apologized for what she did to him, Liam and Hope. Quinn called Wyatt up to meet her at the Penthouse. It's only been a short time in teatment but she claims she's an in-and-out patient and is still going for treatment. When she asked what she missed, she's surprised to hear about Wyatt receiving the Hope For The Future Diamond from recently deceased, Ricardo Montemayor, and that he gave it to Hope. She was sad to hear she's still with liam but excited to hear that this caused a problem for them. While Wyatt was in Paris doing the photo shoot for Hope and the HFTF Diamond, Wyatt called Quinn and said that Hope's expecting Liam to meet her by the Eiffel Tower or else that's it. Wyatt immdediately regret saying that. Quinn put on a disguise and followed Liam to the airport. She sat behind Liam in the plane when Ivy Forrester sat next to Liam who just got her work permit to go to Paris. Quinn noticed the attraction between Ivy and Liam and overheard them talking about her. When they arrived in Paris, Liam and Ivy took a taxi in heavy traffic. Quinn hijacked somebody's moped and drove after them. Ivy sat up on a ledge to take a picture of Liam when he gets to Hope. Quinn tapped Ivy and she fell back and plunged into the river. Ivy yelled and Liam stopped to help her but she insisted he goes meet Hope. Quinn arrives at a rooftop restaurant near the Eiffel Tower and steals a tourist's binoculars and secretly watches Hope getting aggravated waiting for Liam. Liam ran to get to Hope and mistook her for another girl. Hope had left and was on the Forrester jet to Monte Carlo with Wyatt. Quinn called Wyatt and after informing her, Quinn convinced him to marry Hope there. Wyatt and Hope got married on a boat in Monte Carlo. Deacon at Quinn's penthouse, played the video of Ricardo Montemayor granting Wyatt the diamond on Quinn's laptop. He noticed her used the words "Fuller, quintessence, and mother". Quinn arrived back in Los Angeles at her Penthouse. Deacon confronted her about being out of treatment so early and their kids being married. Deacon played her the video and his remake from the video saying that Ricardo had Quinn once. Quinn claimed he was talking about the diamond and Deacon told her he knew about Ricardo's pisining and that he's going to send this to the police. Quinn took out a gun and pointed it at Deacon. Deacon backed off. While Ivy was conversing with Liam in his beach house after Wyatt wanted to move in to Liam's with Hope, Pam and Charlie stopped by. Charlie showed Liam and Ivy footage of Quinn arriving in Paris, stealing a random person's scooter, and pushing Ivy into the Seine. Charlie also dug up Quinn's arrival records from customs. Liam thought this could change everything while Ivy was nervous about her relationship with Liam. Ivy stated she's happy for Liam if Hope makes him happy. Ivy compared her to Brooke again. Liam told Hope who didn't want to believe it. Liam showed Hope the evidence and Hope was confused. She took it out on Quinn when Quinn stated she has a problem with her not her marriage, anything could have delayed Liam. Would that make a difference?, Liam tried to win back Hope but Hope couldn't because she is pregnant. Liam suggested to raise the baby as his own or tell everybody it's Liam's and marry him. Hope didn't want to be like her mother. Hope returned to Wyatt but didn't tell him about the pregnancy because she didn't want him to think she's obligated. Hope then told Wyatt she's pregnant which made him overjoyed and when he told Quinn she was ecstatic. Hope was nervous when Wyatt told his mother. Hope and Wyatt agreed that Quinn can't be part of this child's life. As Wyatt left to tell her, Quinn stopped by. Quinn stopped over while Hope was spazzing. Quinn apologized once more and Hope eventually calmed down but restricted her from her grandchild's life and their house. Quinn thought this was unfair and argued with Hope. Wyatt was going to tell Quinn the same thing. At the same time, Deacon started having romantic feelings for Quinn and had kissed her twice. Deacon stopped by Hope and Wyatt's to announce he has a woman in his life. Quinn came in and Hope spazzed. Hope didn't want to accept this and exiled Quinn from the baby's life and Deacon if he'll stay with Quinn. Hope tried to convince Deacon that Quinn is using him but he denied it. Hope, Wyatt, and Ivy were doing a photo shoot in Amsterdam and Quinn is excited to hear that Ivy invited Liam to gtag along. Quinn suggested to Deacon flying over there but Deacon insisted she doesn't. Quinn is excited to hear that Wyatt arranged a boat tour for Liam and Ivy to help get Hope and Liam over each other. Quinn stops by the Forrester Mansion for Thanksgiving bringing yams when Hope comes to the door and insists that she's not welcome. Hope was having her baby shower which Quinn was uninvited to. Quinn overheard Deacon talking to Hope on the phone about it. Quinn planned on stopping by but Deacon tried to convince her otherwise. Quinn walked up to the balcony and hid behind a fake plant watching Hope receive her presents. Quinn dreamt her coming down the stairs begging for Hope's acceptance, and Hope calling her mom and hugging her. While all of the ladies see their way to the garden to play party games, Quinn strolls down the staircase and steals a slice of cake with a napkin over it and leaves. Meanwhile, Liam stopped by Quinn's because he called Ivy making sure Quinn wasn't gonna crash, and was informed that Deacon was with Quinn were together which disgusted him. Quinn entered her penthouse to find Liam asking where she was. Quinn claimed she was out and Liam observed the piece of cake questioning her. She claimed she went to a bakery because she has a sweetooth. Liam called Hope to meet with her and when they did he told her Quinn had the same piece of cake. Hope was all stressed out and Liam left after telling her he'll always be protective over her. Quinn stopped by and had an argument with Hope. They took it out to the garden. Hope agreed to drop it. Quinn apologized and as she was walking away, pregnant Hope tripped down the patio steps. Quinn ran down to help when Liam rushed to her rescue, rushing her to the hospital. Hope was okay with minor injuries however she lost the baby. Hope awoke the next morning. She wrongly blamed Wyatt for not keeping Quinn away. Wyatt told Hope her problem is that she always wants what she doesn't have. Wyatt tried to convince Hope to work it out but Hope didn't want Quinn in her life anymore and left to go to the Logan Mansion by the patio. While Hope was remembering the incident, Liam came to her and hugged her. Hope decided to leave for Milan to go be with her mother that day. Deacon found Quinn on the roof ready to jump and Bill convincing her to end it. Deacon convinced Quinn to stop and comforted her and yelled at Bill for playing with an upset person's mind. Quinn told Deacon she'd understand if he'd want to leave her but Deacon convinced her not to kill herself again because he can't go on without her. Quinn began to get nervous with Brooke back in town. Deacon insisted he's committed to her. Brooke texted Deacon to stop by. Brooke had been drinking and explained she's lonely because all the men in her life have left her and she never had to go home without a man to sleep with. Deacon assured her she can always turn to him. Deacon stopped her from drinking and gave her some aspirins and water and left. Brooke put down the aspirins and rank some more alcohol. Deacon left to grab a bite to eat and ran into Brooke. He sat down with her who was drunk and he carried her to his car while she was embarrassing herself. They arrived at the Logan Mansion when Brooke put on a bikini and started prancing around wanting to go in the pool. Deacon resisted but then kissed Brooke. Deacon apologized and left. Quinn questioned the wait, and deacon explained what happened, subtracting the kiss part. Quinn left to go over to Brooke's who was tipsy and slapped her down to the floor, warning her to stay away from Deacon and her. Wyatt arrived at Quinn's and told Deacon he was concerned. Brooke told Deacon what had happened and Deacon was furious with Quinn. Quinn suggested he'd just leave her if he hates her that much. Deacon stayed and proposed to Quinn, which made her very happy. Deacon informed Brooke about the big news who didn't approve of this. Quinn was eavesdropping and after Deacon left, Quinn entered and stated they are getting married. Brooke insisted that she won't let this happen. Quinn was wary to this to Deacon about what Brooke said, Deacon stated she can't get in their way. Deacon informed Brooke that he absolutely wants to marry Quinn. Deacon admit to Quinn that he's an alcoholic and started attending AA meetings again. Little did Quinn know, that Deacon met up with Brooke at that very same meeting. Rick called Quinn up liking to have her stop by his office at Forrester. Quinn was ecstatic and Rick told her and Wyatt that he wants to give Quinn her job back at Forrester. She'd be working competitively with Ivy and Quinn agreed and promised no trouble. Quinn called Deacon, who was at Brooke's, with good news to arrive at Forrester Creations. Deacon arrived and Quinn explained she got her job back and Deacon was ecstatic for her. Quinn hugged Deacon and smelled perfume and Deacon stated he was helping an AA friend whom Quinn mentioned she never knew was a female. Later when Brooke arrived, Quinn sniffed Brooke and realized the scents match. Quinn is upset that Deacon was helping out Brooke all this time! Deacon explained he's just helping out a friend and Quinn was very angry at Brooke but backed off and was proud of Deacon. But Quinn then warned Brooke to find a different friend than Deacon. Brooke was disappointed that her son, Rick, rehired Quinn, and continued to threaten to break up Deacon and Quinn's marriage. Rick then rehired his mother, Brooke, to tag along with the Forrester team. Quinn and Deacon send out e-vites to their wedding ceremony. Rick and Maya declined. Brooke stated she's not coming and Quinn asked her to come for Deacon's sake Brooke claimed she wouldn't. Quinn and Deacon asked Carter to be the one to marry them and he hesitantly agreed. Brooke called Hope from Milan to stop Deacon and Quinn's wedding. On Deacon and Quinn's wedding day, Wyatt was the only guest at his Beach House. Brooke crashed the wedding with a laptop showing a live video chat with Hope. Hope tried guilt tripping Deacon into not marrying Quinn. Hope stated it would strain their relationship threatened to exclude him from her life once again. Deacon told Hope sorry and told Brooke to leave. Wyatt gave Quinn and Deacon his blessing and they got married!. Gallery DeQuinn meet.jpg DeQuinn penthouse.jpg DeQuinn.jpg DeQuinning it up.png DeQuinn kisses.jpg Quinn deacon1.jpg DeQuinn resume marriage.png DeQuinn wedding.png DeQuinn blindfold.png DeQuinn rings.jpg DeQuinn marriage.jpg Deacon Quinn.jpg Bold-beautiful-Quinn-deacon.png Quinn blindfolds Deacon.jpg Quinn & deacon.jpg DeQuinn kiss.jpg DeQuinn Breacon Triangle.jpg Quinn confides in Deacon.jpg DeQuinn cheers.png DeQuinn cabin3.jpg DeQuinn Halloween.png DeQuinn cabin.png DeQuinn ring.jpg DeQuinn cabin2.jpg Quinn convinces Deacon.png DeaconLiamQuinn.jpg Bb-quinn-deacon.jpg Deacon angry Quinn.jpg Deacon warns quinn.jpg Quinn deacon push.jpg Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples